


Coming Out: An Experience That Universally Involves Puppets, Nic Cage And The Obligatory Third Item

by sunlightCatcher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, haha jokes whats a schedule, the other betas and some trolls will show up later, this will probs upd8 wednesdays + sundays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER. It's about time your friends knew that.





	1. yo lalonde

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

TG: yo lalonde  
TG: you there  
TG: ...   
TG: guess not   
TG: well that makes this easier i guess   
TG: see   
TG: ok how do i put this   
TG: you know what trans is right   
TG: you probably do   
TG: thats a thing that i am   
TG: im trans   
TG: wow ok im fucking this up   
TG: clearly i have no idea how to come out   
TG: anyways id really appreciate it if you could call me dave now   
TG: also please dont tell john and jade yet ill do that in due time but im just testing the waters first   
TG: realistically i know yall will still be my friends no matter what   
TG: but given that youre dating a girl i figure youre the least likely to freak out about this   
TG: i wanna keep it relaxed you know   
TG: not a big deal   
TG: i mean it kinda is a big deal i guess   
TG: still id really prefer for it to be a brief conversation  
TG: anyway bye   
TT: Jesus, I leave my computer for ten minutes and I come back to 22 messages.   
TG: oh hey rose  
TT: Of course I can call you Dave.   
TT: By the way, when you talk to John next, could you possibly try to talk him out of spending his birthday money on seven identical Nicolas Cage shirts?   
TT: I feel like you could convince him more easily than I could.   
TG: who cares if he wants to buy seven identical nic cage shirts thats his business   
TG: sure its goofy but thats just how he is  
TT: I'm planning to properly introduce him to Kanaya soon.   
TT: I don't want her to think my closest friends are all losers.   
TT: I mean, you are losers, but that's not the point.   
TG: im really feeling the love here  
TT: Of course you are. I'm overwhelmed by the rush of emotions whenever I see a notification from you.   
TT: A cascade of emotions washes over me like an ocean wave.   
TT: Whatever fuckery you decide to commit, I stand behind you, your loyal disciple.   
TT: Your partner in fuckery.   
TG: no im serious   
TG: youre pretty awesome   
TG: just thought id say that   
TG: are you still there rose   
TG: did you die   
TG: dying is bad rose   
TT: Don't worry, I'm only dead on the inside.   
TG: same   
TT: I actually didn't know how to respond to what you said.   
TG: about you being awesome or about dying being bad   
TT: The former.   
TG: well i wouldnt mind a "thanks dave youre pretty radical yourself"   
TT: You're about as radical as a bowl of cereal.  
TG: ok wow   
TT: But thanks, Dave. You're pretty tolerable yourself.   
TG: really   
TG: i poured out my heart to you and all i get is tolerable  
TG: too little too late   
TG: hang on johns pestering me ill talk to you later 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey feel free to destroy my ass with criticism about how i cant write rose and/or dave


	2. Chapter 2

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
EB: hey davina!  
TG: sup egbert   
EB: i know what i'm going to do with my birthday money.  
TG: yeah the nick cage shirts rose already told me   
TG: she wants me to talk you out of it but i dont really give a shit   
EB: what is her deal?  
TG: she wants her girlfriend to think were cool or whatever   
TG: me and jade are cool as fuck so its just you shes worried about   
EB: are you implying that i'm uncool? :(   
TG: thats exactly what im doing   
EB: fuck you.  
TG: sorry bro i dont feel that way about you   
EB: oh shut up.   
TG: what   
TG: cant you handle this   
EB: davina.  
TG: john  
EB: please stop.  
EB: it's weird when girls say stuff like that.   
TG: isnt john your name though   
EB: you know what i'm talking about!   
TG: do i now   
EB: yes!   
TG: besides whats my gender got to do with it being weird  
TG: like if a guy said that itd be all fine and cool   
TG: but my lack of a y chromosome makes it unacceptable   
EB: well yes because guys say things like that!   
TG: you dont   
EB: some guys say things like that.   
TG: damn egbert how many guys do you have flirting with you   
EB: no one is flirting with me!   
TG: alright dude dont get your panties in a knot   
TG: since you apparently have boys lined up waiting to do that for you   
EB: as if boys don't flirt with you all the time?   
TG: well if you count puppets as boys   
EB: oh jeez.   
EB: you need to get rid of those things.   
TG: i cant my bro would kick my ass if i did that   
TG: so until i can get a job and move out i have the privilege of spending my every waking moment asshole deep in these soft fuckers   
EB: man, i don't know how you can stand that.   
TG: well i dont really have a choice in the matter  
TG: dirks weird smuppet fetish aside theres something ive been meaning to tell you   
EB: what is it?   
TG: im a trans guy   
EB: huh?   
TG: do you want me to explain what that means   
EB: wait, i think i know what it is.   
EB: you are like a butch lesbian.   
TG: no thats not it   
TG: its like   
TG: im a guy   
TG: but the aforementioned lack of a y chromosome is still a thing   
EB: i'm not sure i understand...   
EB: does that mean that you like boys or girls?   
TG: it doesnt necessarily mean either   
TG: as it happens im not sure what the exact fuck my sexuality is   
EB: ok.   
EB: you know there is nothing wrong with being a butch lesbian, right?   
TG: yeah i do know that actually  
EB: was that offensive? i'm sorry :(   
TG: yeah a little but i know you didnt mean it like that   
TG: you just dont know jack shit about lgbt stuff   
EB: i really don't, haha.   
TG: dude listen id love to explain that all to you but not right now ok   
TG: just   
TG: can you start calling me dave instead of davina  
EB: ok dave. :P   
TG: thanks dude   
EB: do rose and jade know about this?   
TG: rose does and im about to tell jade   
EB: right now?   
TG: sure why not 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me on wednesday: yeah ill upload it on sunday  
> me on tuesday: i can explain


End file.
